


Fare Thee Well Oh Honey

by GettingByWithALittleHelp96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingByWithALittleHelp96/pseuds/GettingByWithALittleHelp96
Summary: Characters: Chuck x you (Amara, Metatron, Sam and Dean Winchester mentioned)Warnings: Angst, fluffy angst, and language.Summary: A take on the Supernatural episode Don’t Call Me Shurley, with a different ending inspired by the news of Supernatural’s final season.I know I already wrote with these prompts, but I really like this story and hadn’t even realized I had included them until I was finished. So here is another piece for @supernatural-jackles  weekly writing challenge on Tumblr with the prompts “Before I do this I need you to know I have always loved you.” and “How dare you.”





	Fare Thee Well Oh Honey

“Y/n, before I do this I just want you to know that I have always loved you and that I always will. I love you so very much. You came along and changed all my plans and there has never been even one moment over these past few years that I have regretted that.”

“Okay Chuck you’re kind of starting to freak me out,” you chuckled nervously. “Please stop.”

Just five minutes ago you were in the home you and he shared, getting ready for the day, then BAM! All of a sudden you were transported to this bar standing in front of a rather somber looking Chuck. 

Reaching for your hand, he lead you to a table, containing a thick stack of papers that read God. An Autobiography. He had wrote his own autobiography? 

“You wrote your autobiography? Wh-when? Better yet why didn’t you tell me when you know I live for watching you work while you’re completely zoned out in those hot glasses.”

“You would’ve wanted to help, he replied. "You would’ve distracted me like you always do, and even though I love it, I knew it would only make it harder to finish.”

You shook your head. He was always so dramatic, which made sense considering he was The Lord Almighty, but really you were just a sucker for him anyway and ate up everything he fed you. 

Pulling the hefty stack of papers across the table towards you, you started skimming through the pages, noticing right away that it seemed to be all about you. A couple more pages and the fact that you were the only one mentioned started to feel odd.   
“Chuck I’m sure your book is going to be great, but shouldn’t your autobiography be more about you then me?” 

He nodded. “I know. At first I thought I wanted to write an autobiography but everytime I started to write I would write about you, about us, and I couldn’t stop. Then I realized it was because I wanted this to be for you.”

“This? What do you mean this?”

“Why don’t you just sit down and read it y/n. Be my editor. Maybe you can even find a good name for it. It obviously can’t stay “God. An Autobiography” and we both know I suck at naming things. Besides I like you more than I like Metatron.” 

"You better like me more than Metatron,” you teased. “At least I hope he doesn’t do the same things for you that I do.”

"Please y/n,” he interrupted. “I need you to read it. It would mean a lot to me.”

The look in his eyes was unlike anything you had ever seen before and you started to feel this sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach. “Chuck what’s wrong? Why is whatever this is, so important to you?”

Swallowing hard, you could tell he was trying not to cry. “I- I can’t y/n. I have been trying to find the courage to tell you for a long time, but I just can’t do it. That’s why I wrote you this book. I was just going to leave it for you, but eventually I wimped out of that too.”

“Well I’m not reading this until you tell me what it is.” Putting the pages back in order, you slid them across the table, then studied him for a minute, before taking his face in your hands. The way he was looking at you was breaking your heart. “Chuck what’s wrong? Tell me what’s wrong.”

“The darkness, she’s not going to stop,” he answered softly. “She will never stop. She will destroy everything I created, and if she finds out about you? If she finds out how much you mean to me she will do anything it takes to get to you and if you get hurt. I won’t be able to handle that.”

“Okay but you’re God. I mean I know you are trying to stay out of things or whatever, but can’t you just put an end to all of this? Then there wouldn’t even need to be a question of what might happen to me.”

“Her only goal is to hurt me y/n. Eliminate me. She will do whatever it takes to find the thing that hurts me most, the thing that would get her a one-on-one with me, and that would be losing you. Baby she will find you, It’s only a matter of time. So I’m going to make sure I don’t give her any reason to look for you. I’m going to give her what she wants.” 

“Chuck Shurley, you better not be thinking about doing what I think you are.” Taking a step back, you could feel the tears threatening to escape. “What did you think that you could just come in here and tell me you’re gonna sacrifice yourself and that I would-” 

It was in that moment that it all hit you. That’s why he had wrote that stupid book. 

“This was your plan wasn’t it?” you continued with a fake laugh, as you pointed at the stack of papers. “You wrote it all down in what? Your sick, twisted version of a suicide note? When were you planning on doing this anyway?”

Dropping his head, he stared at his shoes, like a child who had just been caught doing something they know is wrong. “Tomorrow. I knew that if I kept avoiding this I would never do it, so this was going to be it. You are right, it’s basically just my suicide note, but really all I wanted was to say goodbye.”

You shook your head. “How dare you. We share a life together Chuck and you have the nerve to write something like this in your book? You were going to have me read about how I was going to be losing the love of my life in a book, like it was nothing?”

“No that’s just it y/n, I did it this way so it would be important. So you would always have it.”

Sitting down in the booth, you rested your elbows on the table and dropped your head in your hands. “I can’t do this Chuck. I won’t do this. I’m not going to read your stupid goodbye letter, because the fact that you could even plan on doing something like this is ridiculous.”

Frowning, he joined you in the booth, where you both would sit, for what felt like a lifetime without saying another word to each other. The Silence was deafening. How could he make a decision like this? You had spent the last seven years by his side, when you probably should’ve ran in the opposite direction and this was how he was repaying you? This was how he was repaying you for forgiving the fact that he spent the first year and a half of your relationship pretending to be someone else? You stayed with him even after he told you who he really was and you stifled your true feelings about his unwillingness to help his creation, and now it was like none of that mattered.

“How about some music?” he asked suddenly as he stood from the table. “You know I feel like this is a good time to tell you I never learned to play guitar. I just kind of gave myself the ability, since you said you always wanted to date a musician.”

Looking up, you narrowed your eyes, giving him a warning glare.

“No?” he repeated, shaking his head. “No. You’re right, not the time.”

Hopping onto the stage, he sat down on the stool and started strumming away on his guitar. The music he played sounded sad, but it was so beautiful. It had struck something in you right away. Soon you started to get this feeling that you were making a huge mistake. With every passing minute it only got worse. It even started to feel like the book was taunting you. Maybe it was because at first, a part of you thought that you would be able to get him to change his mind. You knew deep down that wasn’t going to happen though, and you started to realize that you would eventually regret the way you were acting. 

The very first pages ended up being about why he choose Chuck and how he thought things would go, then the last line on the second page read, “I had a plan. I always had a plan, always did whatever I thought was best, and then I opened that door and saw her, the only one who ever meant more than me or my creation. I could’ve just stuck with the plan of leaving and as I always believed, not have to explain myself, but you I realized that she deserved more. This is for you y/n, so you’ll always know how important you are.” From that point on you were frozen. You couldn’t bring yourself to keep reading, and that damn song wasn’t helping any. He really was saying goodbye, and that bastard was doing it in a way that was making you love him more. Tears in your eyes, you stood up, and walked towards the stage, just in time for him to finish the last verse. 

“What is it y/n? What are you thinking?”

Taking a shaky breath, in and out, you tried to compose yourself enough to talk without crying. 

“I hate you,” you scoffed. “I hate you because all I want is to be angry right now, and I can’t because of how much I love you.”

Setting his guitar down beside him, he stepped off the stage, immediately wrapping you tightly in his arms and kissing you.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry, but I just don’t know what-”

“Stop,” you said cutting him off. “I don’t want to talk about this. I could drive myself crazy, trying to get you stay or trying to find some way to make this not suck, but that’s not how I want to spend what’s left of our time together. All I’ll ask is that we make this count, and then I can worry about the pain tomorrow when it’s actually over.”

Crossing your hands behind his neck, you leaned in and placed your lips on his, before nuzzling into the crook of his neck. It hurt like hell, but you meant what you said. The rest of the night was spent with Chuck doing whatever he could to do what you asked and make the night count. He snapped his fingers and took you to a room that over looked the water. You drank bottle after bottle of wine, and since he did say he learned to play guitar for you, you got him to perform your favorite song. Every other moment was spent in his arms as you made mental notes of everything from the line of every muscle, to the tenderness in every movement he made when he made love to you.

The next morning you stirred awake to find the bed beside you was empty. You stretched, and sat up, taking a moment to admire the cool breeze and the beautiful blue water because you already knew he was gone. The book, and the whole last evening together plan was something you would always be grateful to Chuck for, but you knew he wouldn’t be able to actually to say goodbye in that last moment. All of a sudden, something out of the corner of your eye caught your attention. Laying at the edge of the bed was Chuck’s guitar, and the papers of his books with your favorite flower and a folded note on top. 

"Goodbye y/n. You really are the best, unexpected, most beautiful thing to ever happen to my world. You are the one person that made all of creation worth saving. Go live your life now. Besides, I’m sure Sam and Dean could use some of your smarts to keep them out of trouble. Just do me one favor, and actually read the book. It’s our love story. It’s the most important thing I have ever written and it’s all for you."

Wiping the tears from the corner of your eyes, you reached for the stack of papers next, noticing the title now read “God. And the Crazy, Beautiful Woman, who loved him.” Starting to laugh you flipped over to the first page. Supernatural may have not been a best-seller but a title like that definitely sounded promising.


End file.
